Eregan Plagueheart
Eregan Plagueheart is a Gilnean Necromancer and Scholar of Necromancy from Scholomance who played a role in attacks on the Argent Dawn during The Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. He was also present to defend Andorhal during the Battle of Andorhal and the Second Battle of Andorhal from the Alliance and the Horde just prior to Scholomance's fall. He is also known for his service aboard Naxxramas when the necropolis was over Stratholme, surviving the Argent Dawn's onslaught and escaping to Plaguewood to continue his work with the Cult of the Damned. =Description= ---- The broken and damned man slouching in the shadows is nothing short of a character that came alive from a horror novel. This man, if he could be called such, looks to be plagued with extreme deformities, so severe that it is often found that people question what his race is. Pale, sickly colored skin sporting infected lacerations and flecked with spots from various illnesses coat the surface of his almost leathery skin, and on various parts of his body, such as his arms and lower neck, he hosts a cluster of a potent smelling fungi which add to his rotting odor. His hands are covered with oozing blisters from a burn. At the end of every crooked finger are splintered, yellow and blackish fingernails, which sport the same type of fungi found around his neck. His face is perhaps the worst part of his body. He sports a very pathetic goatee; patches of the goatee are missing. His once green eyes faded into a necrotic yellow color, and his lips are cracked beyond belief, with teeth that are as yellow and jagged as the fungi coating over them. His hair is usually a mess of knots and missing patches, yet the physical attribute he has that stands out the most is his obviously broken and crooked nose, leaning towards the right side of his face, at such an angle, one wonders how it is still attached. His clothing is in worse condition. Draped over his torso is a tattered and torn robe, the original color has long since faded. A rank yellowish substance leaks from the nipples running down the front of the tattered robes. Stained with unknown liquids, the robes smell constantly like a rotting corpse, and around the crotch area rests a very large wet spot, where it can be assumed he has urinated upon himself. Much of his shin is visible through the lower portion of his robes due to them being torn beyond repair, displaying another family of fungi growing from open wounds on his leg. They occasionally discharge down to his frayed and worn cloth shoes, where jagged toenails caked in rot protrude from where the roofs of the shoes used to be, the heels and soles of the shoes long been worn down to a nothingness, causing his bare heel to scrape upon the floor wherever he walks. He walks with a heavy limp coming from his left side. He is constantly heard wheezing and coughing, almost as if he is internally ill, which isn’t quite surprising considering his bodily appearance. As you take a second glance, the horror limping about has all but vanished: The thing outwardly turned to a normal man of possible Gilnean descent. His robes look freshly tailored and well pressed, his skin remains pale, but without the presence of any sickly looking splotches, lacerations or fungi. His teeth white, and his goatee full, as the rest of the raven black hair upon the crown of his head. His nails well-trimmed, and walk smooth… Quite strange? =History= ---- Eregan was born to a mortician and butcher in the late stages of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Though not exactly poor, he didn't grow up with the proper education or have the chances other Gilnean children were granted. Due to the sudden death of his mother during a stormy winter Gilnean night, he was forced to drop out of what schooling he was enrolled in to help his father with their family business, specifically being a mortician for the morgue that they owned in the basement of their home. He had always been intrigued with death, killing small animals when he was younger to experiment on the carcass, or hiding dead dogs or cats in the attic to watch the decomposition process first-hand. He was a regular at funerals, going as far as attending in ones of people he didn't know, all to get a look and feel of a corpse. His obsession got so severe that he even faked his own death to watch those around him mourn at his own funeral. When the people found out he faked his own death, he was shunned from Gilnean society, even his own father had turned his back on his kin. Distraught, Eregan was run out of Gilneas, where he ventured north towards the Plaguelands in search for people who share his fascination with death. It is there where he discovered the damned halls of Scholomance. Years in Scholomance Fresh from the walled Kingdom of Gilneas, young Eregan was lost, scared and depressed as he ventured the vast woodlands of the ruined Kingdom of Alterac and eventually the ruined lowlands of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During this time, Lordaeron had been recently sacked with an unknown illness which swept the countryside, killing hundreds overnight, leaving the dead on the streets or piled up in the windows of coffin makers. The plight had attracted the attention of all sorts of people like Eregan, people whom were fascinated with the very concept and process of death. It didn't take him long to meet acolytes of the Cult of the Damned acting incognito to view their Master's work first hand. Before he knew it, he found himself as an acolyte within the hollowed crypts of Scholomance, a school for Necromancers under Caer Darrow hidden away in House Barov's Mausoleum. It didn't take long for Eregan to advance in all of his courses, topping all of his classes and attending them whenever he could at the cost of avoiding the field work until he was ready to construct his own Scourge brigade to combat against the Argent Dawn. Within four years, he could call himself a Necromancer. Within six, a Grand Necromancer, ''and he was gifted the surname,"Plagueheart"''. As he scaled the ranks of the Cult of the Damned, he was given more and more opportunities that very few people could take, let alone accomplish. Prior to the necropolis Naxxramas' arrival to the Eastern Plaguelands, Eregan partook in the First and Second battles of Andorhal, successfully defending the Scourge capital of Western Plaguelands from Argent, Alliance and Horde hands. Due to his long, successful list of campaigns in the Plaguelands, he was allowed to take a small sect of the Cult aboard Naxxramas to assist in armoring the dead and bringing slain Argents back to life as Agents of Kel'Thuzad. Service In Naxxramas While in Naxxramas, Eregan was tasked by one of Kel'Thuzad's Generals to foresee the armament of newly risen Scourge footmen, and to assist in the speed of the reanimation of slain Argent, Horde and Alliance soldiers fighting in Plaguewood, Stratholme and Tyr's Hand. He, and a small sect of the Cult he lead into Naxxramas, around 28 individual Cultists, were primarily stationed in a hidden chamber adjacent to Noth the Plaguebringer's chamber in the Plague Ward. It was here where Eregan experimented on different designs for Scourge soldiers, taking credit for the assist in creating an enhanced version of the modern Bone Golem. When the Argent Dawn forces overwhelmed the Scourge in Naxxramas, Eregan remained hidden within his chambers, saving him and his followers death for their crimes at the hand of their enemy. When the cries of Kel'Thuzad were echoed throughout Naxxramas' shattered halls, Eregan used his rune of teleportation to escape the necropolis and return to Scholomance, only to be faced with smoldering ruins and piles of bones caked with the bodies of acolytes. He ventured into the crypts to salvage what knowledge he could from the dismantled shelves before going into hiding. =Current Whereabouts= ---- His current whereabouts are unknown; however, Eregan was last seen by the Argent Dawn in Andorhal days after the fall of Naxxramas, salvaging what knowledge from old tomes and scolls and attacking stray Argents as revenge. Category:Characters Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Undead Scourge Category:Gilnean Category:Criminals Category:Necromancers